


七步之遥（第一卷·6）

by Weimocun



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 07:36:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20170570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weimocun/pseuds/Weimocun





	七步之遥（第一卷·6）

晨光洒进窗棂，鸟雀依旧在庭院中的树上叽喳。

曹植昏昏沉沉醒来时已近中午，他浑身酸痛，想要起身却一点劲儿也使不上。

低头一瞧，自己身上竟是一丝不挂，白皙的皮肤上有些青紫痕迹。而后头的某处，更是火烧火燎的疼。

究竟发生了什么？

昨天……什么也记不起来了……不是去喝酒了吗？

德祖呢？

正在他疑惑万分之际，门开了，逆光进来一人。

杨修一身白衣，端着一碗棕色药汤走进来，屋中顿时弥漫开来药汤的苦香气。金色的晨光淡淡笼罩在他身上，杨修垂着眸，将药递给他。

“德祖……昨日……”曹植半是疑惑的接过，见杨修今日神情不对，便问他。

“昨日……”杨修的目光有些躲闪， “昨日公子喝错了酒，修……修只好替公子解了围。”

“解围？”曹植对昨天的事是一星半点儿也记不起，他恍然觉察出自己声音沙哑，又看着手中汤药，“解什么围？这药又是做什么的？”

他看着垂着眸的杨修，预感到有什么事发生了，不然一贯不羁的杨修也不会如此的……低眉顺目。难道是被父相发现了？他心头慌乱，冲口说出的话便重了几分：“杨修，你倒是说话啊！”

杨修抬头对上他灼灼目光，又慌然把头别过去，清爽的声音也略有喑哑，低声道：“昨日公子昏醉之中，与修、与修行了那……那风月之事——是修冲撞了公子，可是公子当时神志不清……”

杨修后面的话曹植半句也没听进去。

风、风月之事？

自己和……德祖？

金碧辉煌的楼阁，香肩半露的舞女，善解人意的姑娘……一幕幕浮光掠影般从曹植脑海中闪过，连同那身边模糊的人影，温凉的触摸，细碎的喘息，蚀骨的快感……

是真的吗？

与自己欢爱那人……是德祖？

昨日自己在德祖身下，宛如女子一般承欢？

杨修像是要让他完全记起来似的，他望着怔怔的曹植，狠了下心，一双柔情的桃花眼正对上那呆滞的褐眸。

“阿植，我心悦你已久。”

只听啪的一声，药碗从曹植手中跌落，褐色的汤药溅了杨修一身。

曹植低着头，双手撑着床沿，肩膀不住微微颤抖起来。

“阿植……”杨修满目疼惜，小心翼翼的开口。

“你走。”声音嘶哑的不像话，像是极力压制着什么。

“阿植你——”杨修话还未说完，颊上便清脆的落了一掌，脸上火烧的疼。

他打了他。

“你走啊！”

他根本不敢抬头看他是如何目眦欲裂，耳边咆哮的声音尖利失控，他未曾料到等待他的会是这种结果。

“杨修！我再也不想看到你！”

“你从我府里滚出去！”

“滚啊！”

古玩玉器尽数砸碎在杨修脚边，连同他送给他那两只玉笔筒。

他不记得他是怎么出了四公子府。

只是后来下人们口中议论，那天早上四公子对杨公子发了好大的脾气，价值连城的玉器摔的满地都是。杨公子的衣裳溅满了汤药，脸色苍白的骇人，仿若丢了魂儿一般，步子虚浮的走了。

一连好几天都没有再来过。

那年轻的小厮呆立在墙角听众人议论，面色异样，不发一言。

曹植一连几天都躺在床上，对外只道喝酒着了风寒。

曹操派太医给他诊治，一概被他拒之门外。

自己身上发生了什么，只有自己最清楚。

曹植苦笑。

他怎么也想不到，杨修会对他做出那种羞于启齿的事来。昔日的诗酒好友，风流才俊，自己把他当做知己，而他却……对自己存了那般心思……

曹植整日水米不进，昏昏沉沉，半睡半醒，想要睡着忘了一切，可入梦也尽是那不堪入目的场景。

怎么会这样……自己如何再面对父相，面对二哥……

想到曹丕，他的心仿佛被一只无形的手狠狠揪住，痛到窒息。

二哥娶亲，自己未去祝贺，他必然对自己心存芥蒂。

他已有了家室，也便不会再把自己放在心上。

曹植又把自己裹进被子，可那布料擦着胸前，仍是隐隐作痛，提醒着他自己是一副什么模样。

他又何尝能去开口向人要那种药，只得一天天熬着，等身上的痕迹都消退了，方才能见人。

曹植正在半睡半醒间，仆人进来禀告：“四公子，二公子来看您了。”

曹植蓦地惊醒，用被子裹紧自己，急促的连声道：“我不见！你让他走！让他快走！”

只听窗下一个低沉的声音带了隐隐笑意，半是恼他半是哄他：“四弟，还生二哥的气呢？”

却不料曹植一听连脸色都变了：“我不想见他！你就说……就说我睡着，病得厉害，快去！别让他进来！”

仆人满是疑惑，却只得照办。

曹丕将补品放下，轻叹了口气，道了句“待他心情好了告诉我，我便来看他”就走了。

待曹丕走远，曹植才撑着身子挨到窗前，偷偷看那离去的背影，心下不由得一阵酸楚。望着曹丕送来他小时最爱吃的桂花糕，红了眼眶。

直挨过了五天，曹植才能勉强下床走动，身上的痕迹也消去了不少。

他看着镜中的自己，一双原本灿灿的眸子此时黯然无光，眼圈下淡淡泛青，脸上瘦的见轮廓，仿佛几天之间那少年稚气便褪去大半。

又过了两天，曹操听说他已经好了，一时间公务繁忙抽不开身，便派人传他到相府。

曹操先是斥责了他喝酒误事，让他去给曹丕赔罪。又看他确实削瘦了不少，想来也遭了罪，他本就是溺爱这个小儿子，便叮嘱了两句，让他回去好好养着身子。

曹植在听到爹让自己去给二哥赔罪时，心头一悸，却碍于曹操命令，只得先口头应下。

他现在怕极了见他。

曹植低着头走出相府，一副萎靡不振的样子，仿佛的确是大病初愈。

他只顾走着，丝毫没注意到与一人擦肩而过。

那人在身后叫住了他。

“四弟。”

曹植猛然转身，看到曹丕身姿笔直的站着，褐底金纹的衣裳衬得他气度冷峻尊贵。然而此时曹丕朝他淡淡笑着，墨色眸中漾着难得的几分柔情。

“四弟可是瘦了不少，如今身上好了？”说着曹丕便走过来。

曹植心下没由头的一慌，往后退了一步，只瞥了曹丕一眼便低下头去。他只觉得脸上发烫，什么也说不出来，而后几乎是仓促惶急的走了。

在曹丕看来，是曹植冷冷觑了他一眼，不发一言。

难不成这小孩真动了气？

天气转凉已是入秋，这雨，便整日的淅淅沥沥起来。

且不说曹植天天躺在榻上，除了睡觉就是借酒浇愁，曹丕听着这雨打芭蕉的声音，不知怎么心思愈加烦闷，盯着吴质让他修改的文稿一个字也看不进去。

这小孩又跟自己甩脸子，就因为甄宓的事？

一阵秋风裹着冷雨吹进窗口，把那文稿吹散，洇了水，墨迹晕染了一片，定是作废了。

曹丕也无暇去管，只觉得身上发冷，雨水的寒气入骨。明明只是初秋，他却觉得那冰冷深入肺腑，忍不住身上打颤。

这是那年在大哥灵前跪了三天三夜落下的病根儿，像是上天对他的惩罚，那暴雨竟也下了三天三夜。

这事连爹和娘都不知，只有曹植知道。

想起曹植，曹丕唤仆人去把他叫来。

果不其然，仆人一脸为难的回来，说是曹植喝得大醉不醒。

“你亲眼看到了？”曹丕缓缓的道。

“没、没有，他们连四公子府都没让小的进去。”仆人有些害怕，他壮着胆子抬头看了一眼曹丕，只见他面沉似水，眸色晦暗，吓得颤声道，“小的办事不利，望公子恕罪。”

曹丕冷冷的开口：“我是他兄长，他再不来，视我为何物？”

他又加了一句——

“我有话要问他。”


End file.
